Keloran
The keloran people are a sapient race created by humans through genetic manipulation. Descended from the Specialists of c. 250 DE, kelorans have since become genetically exclusive from their human ancestors. History Origins As much a scientific experiment as it was a means to assert their dominance of the new world, the humans of the early Dekaran Empire injected human test subjects with various Elemental Crystal serums with the hope of creating super-humans. The first successful trials yielded a group they called “Specialists,” but years later a select group of Specialists known as the Omega Team would sever ties from humanity entirely, refining the crystal serum and creating their own supercharged offspring, which they deemed “keloran,” an entirely new species. Since then, keloran eugenics has proven that they are indeed a unique race distinct from humanity. Culture Technology Keloran technology can be generally described as “going where the human mind cannot”; as a self-proclaimed higher evolution of humankind, the keloran race has an affinity for expanding on existing human technology, using their superior intellect to develop concepts that humans have barely tapped into with their inventions. However, the keloran mindset is rather unidirectional, focusing almost entirely on efficiency and furthering their power. As such, rarely do kelorans develop unique technology for the purposes of entertainment, personal enjoyment, or communication-- these things, as most kelorans will insist, are “infantile, and to be left to the humans.” Architecture Keloran architecture is, in its entirety, designed to be energy efficient, strong, and sleek. Nothing about keloran buildings is ever intended to be showy or grandiose-- they only build with a purpose in mind, and never for looks. Personality As a very specific manmade evolution of humankind, the keloran race was specially designed to favor efficiency and prowess of the mind and body, rather than emotion. As such, kelorans are typically stoic and calm, not easily impressed or excitable, and possess a sort of quiet curiosity when it comes to knowledge of any kind. A keloran's brain is programmed to crave information, but rarely is such an urge outwardly expressed in anything resembling emotion. It is worth noting that their language is three-fold, consisting of three mutually exclusive “tones” each with their own vocabulary and sentence structure: The guttural, brief, and combat-associated Aggressive Tone; the rhythmic, percussive Casual Tone; and the fluid and soothing Intimate Tone. Knowing this helps to understand the complexity of the keloran mind, and observing the subtle shifts between languages in conversation can provide great insight to the intricate workings of keloran interpersonal communications. As a race of adept soldiers and battle-ready people, kelorans employ body language relative to their level of aggressiveness toward others. Folded arms, and folded or concealed hands, is a type of salute in keloran culture; a keloran whose hands are prone is indicating that he poses no threat and has no intention to attack. Contrarily, clenched fists or a forward-leaning stance is a clear indication of aggression, and a warning to back down. Relationships with Other Races The inherent keloran superiority complex often makes it difficult for them to make friends outside their own race, but as long as the other party can tolerate the keloran's cold and seemingly pompous demeanor, there is really nothing which prevents kelorans from intermingling with other species. For several centuries there was a harsh animosity between the keloran and human peoples, but for the last couple centuries-- due in no small part to the alliance between King Jangan Hawke and Dragnus XII-- the two races have learned to respect one another and despite mild tensions, continue to maintain an alliance. Biology Physical Characteristics Kelorans are fleshy bipeds that resemble their human ancestors very closely in appearance, though generally with more extreme features. Kelorans are physiologically incapable of having a BMI of above 20, which means that all kelorans are very physically fit. The most common skin tones are the same as humans, though it is not entirely uncommon to see kelorans with skin tones in the slightly more bluish or reddish hues. Eye colors come in any hue, saturation, and tint/shade, and generally correspond in hue to the crystal associated with the keloran, and irises emit a faint light visible in the dark. Hair colors generally follow human norms, but occasionally can naturally occur in virtually any hue. In general, male kelorans range in height from about 6'0” to 8'0” but in rare cases may be as short as 5'6” or as tall as 8'6”. Female kelorans are most often shorter than males, ranging in height from about 5'8” to about 6'6”, but in rare cases may be as short as 5'4” or as tall as 7'6”. Life Cycle Keloran females give live birth to small babies, generally not more than 5-10lbs. During the 40 week gestation period, the crystalline substance in the mother's blood coalesces into a small crystal (approx. 1-2” in length) near the fetus's sternum. At birth, the crystal will be either partially or fully embedded in the baby's chest, or in rare cases may be fully detached and held in the infant's hand. Kelorans generally give birth to one baby, but it is also quite common for twins or triplets, either fraternal or identical. Keloran babies develop at the same rate as humans, and undergo a ritual rite of passage called the Pilgrimage during their adolescent years, ususally between the ages of 14 and 18. At any point after the onset of adolescence, a keloran will reach his or her “mind age” and cease to age entirely. This change is usually permanent, but in rare circumstances a keloran who has ceased aging might reach a new stage in his or her life, and continue to age until their second “mind age.” Kelorans do not die naturally, and thus are effectively immortal, but many kelorans eventually decide they have lived long enough and choose to allow themselves to age rapidly (about ten times the rate of human aging) and die a natural death. Powers and Special Abilities The keloran brain is a much more efficient and powerful version of that of their human ancestors, affording them far greater ability to analyze surroundings, calculate odds, and perceive the subtler aspects of existence. Depending on their nature, kelorans can harness latent energy of all different forms-- kinetic, potential, chemical, life, etc-- store it within their bodies for a time before expelling it in countless ways: by forming solid objects from dormant particles around them, moving large objects with telekinesis, chemically altering substances at the molecular level, emitting powerful energy beams, and so forth. Though their abilities are often perceived as magical, kelorans are quick to insist there is “nothing magical about it,” that they simply use their heightened understanding of the laws of physics to manipulate the natural world. Notable Kelorans * Dragnus Omega * Dragnus K. Armand XII * Dyonna Armand * Alko Bergman * Stella Vioris * Lynch * King Jangan Hawke (half-keloran) Other Information Population Statistics * Keloran Population of Dekara: 8% * Keloran Population of Thordros: 12% * Gender: 70% Male, 30% Female Naming Conventions Each keloran has three different names: the family name, given by the child's parents at birth; the Self name, a deeply personal name chosen by the keloran when he/she reaches his/her “mind age”; and the Title, dictated by a keloran's life path, and used interchangeably with the family name among the keloran's peers. Family Name Though considered to be arrogance by humans, male kelorans are usually given their father's family name at birth, so it is quite common to see a family with several children of the same name. About one in four keloran families decides to name their sons something different than the father's name. Females occasionally pass on their family name, but more commonly create a new name for their daughter, or else name her after a close relative. However they come about the name, there is very little commonality between the structure of family names, but they often sound similar to “new” human names. Also, kelorans do not always have surnames; about half of all kelorans have no surname in their family name. Example Male Family Names Dragnus, Alko, Magarr, Thornir, Scythe, Halgrund Example Female Family Names Dyonna, Aelia, Brittania, Sil, Marles Example Surnames Armand, Bergman, Triako, Kade Self Name The Self name is very personal and is self-chosen as a rite of passage when a keloran reaches his/her mind age. In male kelorans this name is always quadrisyllabic, and in females it is always quintisyllabic. The Self name is never divulged to anyone whom the keloran does not deeply trust, and is usually only spoken during rare, intimate moments. It is considered a great dishonor to have one's Self name spoken out of this context, and it is a terrible betrayal to reveal another keloran's Self name to someone who does not already know it. Example Male Self Names Ko'dar'mo'gi, Lok'ta'ri'man, Tae'dak'a'roh Example Female Self Names Lo'ami'dara, Si'lia'mori, Ar'lana'dium Title The Title sometimes changes depending on the keloran's promotion in his/her line of work, but is usually a keloran's preferred identity. Titles can range greatly in nature, and using a keloran's title rather than his/her family name is generally considered to be a show of respect. Example Title Names (unisex) (TBA) Category:Species